In recent years, there has been proposed a memory device in which resistance change memory cells are integrated in three dimensions. In such a memory device, a resistance change film is provided between a word line and a bit line. Data are stored by controlling the resistance value of this resistance change film. Further improvement of memory density is desired also in such a three-dimensional memory device.